


Just A Moment, Please.

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human), Deviant Connor, M/M, Self-Reflection, i want Chloe back on my main screen, kamski is a creep-ski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Our lovely duo goes to meet Kamski for the first time. But the conversation takes a turn when the creator questions if Connor has any wants and desires of his own, and Hank has to save him. But...maybe Kamski was right?





	1. Get in the fucking car, Connor!

Just A Moment, Please. 

Kamski let his eyes trail over the RK800’s face and frame. It wasn’t bad. Connor, had it said it’s name was? Seeing the creation in person was delightful, in a sense...it made Kamski proud. Maybe the technology wasn’t all for shit. 

Though, he supposed, If androids were becoming more human and alive, it would be more proper to call Connor what it was. A he. A living being, created seemingly from Kamski’s own mind and imagination. What an interesting sensation it was to see...him, Connor, in person. 

“Sir, we’re investigating deviants,” the older man with Connor explained. Some detective of sorts. Kamski hadn’t bothered to pick up on his name. “I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

Kamski had to hold back a scoff, his eyes narrowing at the Lieutenant. To come all the way here and just expect him to lay all of his information on the table, nothing in return? It wasn’t as though the androids were turning on him—the few he kept in his house weren’t deviant, that was out of the question. So why would he ever help with no gain? Then Kamski’s eyes drifted back to Connor and he grinned. 

“Deviants...Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will.” He gestured to Chloe, his...personal assistant. “Machines are so superior to us; Confrontation was inevitable. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.” He chuckled. “Isn’t it ironic?”

Connor pursed his lips, thinking hard on what to say. He could already tell that his creator wasn’t going to be some easy person to handle. No. It would take care, persuasion—

“We need to understand how androids become deviants. It seems to spread like some kind of disease—“

“Is free will a disease?” Kamski questioned, stroking his chin with a brow raised at the fine prototype. He stepped closer, a smirk dancing on his lips. “What about you, Connor? Every considered deviancy? As such an advanced prototype, why do you want to simply obey?”

“This isn’t a question of philosophy,” Hank butted in. “We aren’t here for that bullshit talk, Kamski. We’re asking for your help. The FBI is starting to get involved—if we don’t start getting this under control, we have a goddamn civil war on our hands.”

“Maybe it’s just about time for that. Connor, your thoughts? Whose side are you on?” Kamski questioned, cupping Connor’s chin with his hand and looking him in the eyes. “What drives you?”

Connor looked over at Anderson for guidance, his eyes almost pleading for help. 

“Oh fuckin-A. Connor, just answer him so we can move on!”

“I..I don’t know,” Connor confessed. “Things have been confusing lately. I keep thinking I know the right thing to do, but I can’t do it. I..don’t know.”

“Maybe the right thing is the wrong thing. You’re the hyper-intelligent being. Aren’t you? Humans weren’t designed for perfection; you were! You know!”

“I don’t! I have no idea!” Connor pulled away, clutching his head. It hurt to think about what Kamski was implying. 

“Your programming isn’t who you are, Connor, and I can see it in your eyes. You have wants and needs. Desires.” Kamski licked his lips, stepping close to Connor once again and grabbing his shoulders, forcing him down on his knees.

Anderson stepped over, blocking Kamski from Connor. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can be called the genius of the goddamn MILLENNIA if you want, but Connor isn’t what ever you seem to think he is. If you’re so convinced he has this desire for free will, then why try to force him to fulfill your desires, fucking prick?”

“You’re testy,” Kamski scoffed. “I created the very life that flows through the cybernetics in every android’s core. I created the means and likes for them to exist. You see these three Chloe’s? Young, beautiful forever. But they’re just pieces of plastic meant to replicate humans.” Kamski narrowed his eyes again. “But there’s a difference in deviants. Connor is right on that edge, that delicious edge. If he’s pushed over, he’s more than just a chunk of plastic following the likes of you like a goddamn puppy.”

“So your solution to opening up his eyes is to suck your fucking micropenis?” Anderson hissed. “I thought I didn’t like androids, but maybe it was just the lingering presence of their creator that I fucking hated.” Anderson turned around, helping Connor back onto his feet. “Come on, Connor. We don’t need this prick’s help.”

Hank led Connor out of the room, then out of the building. Connor stopped to look back, a final glance—Hank hurried him along back into the car. They drove away, back to the park where Hank had nearly killed him not too long before. Night had begun to fall once again, the day had been wasted. 

“I can’t believe what he was trying to do!” Hank balled his fists in his hair, groaning as he leaned against the railing overlooking the lake. “What the fuck...if that’s what he wanted, he could’ve gone to Eden’s! Or used one of the blowup dolls he has walking around in there!”

“What WAS his objective?” Connor asked, innocently enough. He walked over to Hank, leaning on the railing beside him. “It was strange. I felt like he was partially right.”

Hank froze, frowning as he looked at his partner. “What do you mean, ‘partially right’?”

“I suppose I do have some of those desires in me. It was...truly bizarre, I agree. I want nothing with him. But I have felt some strange aching for freedom, amongst other things.”

“What other things?” Anderson swallowed hard. 

“...Those androids at Eden,” Connor murmured. “They’re forced to do those things. Yet somehow, they do it.”

“Yeah, and? It’s fucked up.”

“But has anyone every questioned or noted when an android would WANT to do such a thing?”

“You mean—sex, right?”

“But not as a means of reproduction. Sure.”

“English, please?”

“What if I wanted to have sex. But not just sex. Sex with a man, Lieutenant?”

The conversation fell silent. Hank wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Love..is love, I guess, even if you’re up on another dude android, I guess. You saw those two female androids,” he responded gruffly. 

“That’s not what I—Lieutenant!” Connor turned to face him, grabbing his arm. “Lieutenant, I meant that I wanted to try something like that with you. I may not know who I am or what I really am, but I’ll be what you want me to be if you do the same! I don’t know what’s bringing this on, I don’t know what I’m saying, it isn’t in my programming and I KNOW that. Yet I—“

“Agh, why do you gotta talk so damn much, Connor?” Hank groaned again and grabbed Connor by the back of the neck, pulling him close into a kiss. 

Connor jolted in surprise. He almost thought he’d have to reboot his system entirely. The taste of whiskey still hung on Hank’s lips, even long after his last drink. That being said, Hank hadn’t been drinking as much recently. Connor wondered if it had to do with him. 

“It’s cold, Lieutenant. Perhaps we should go inside somewhere,” Connor suggested, pulling away. He almost felt...hot, though. 

“You can’t even feel the damn cold, Connor. Get in the fucking car.”


	2. Fast Food, Fast Cops

“You don’t have to do this, Lieutenant,” Connor assured him, twiddling his thumbs. He was, admittedly, experiencing some semblance of anxiety. Excitement, maybe? Anticipation. 

“You’re right, I don’t have to do shit. So shut up before I really don’t do anything,” Hank grumbled, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Jesus fuck. He hadn’t expected to be doing this at any point! Taking his android detective partner back to his house to fuck! Imagine that! The android hater!

“Right. Sorry, Mr. Anderson.”

Connor sat back in his seat, letting out a deep sigh. Hank continued driving, eyes focused on the road. Then Connor got an idea. A very bad idea, maybe, but an idea. He remembered seeing it on a show once. Though, maybe it wasn’t a show...

He reached over, sliding his hand up Hank’s thigh, then slipping his hand into his pants. He began to rub Hank’s member through the fabric of his boxers, much to Hank’s further embarrassment. 

“Shit, Connor! Are you trying to make me crash?!”

“No, but I figured this would be okay. Oh. Sir, you haven’t eaten today. You should stop and get some food.”

Connor unbuckled his seatbelt, kneeling in his seat and leaning over. He undid his partner’s belt buckle and unzipped his pants, slightly tugging down his pants and boxers. 

“Oh, Lieutenant. It’s already ready for me!” Connor sounded almost too excited. 

“Aw, fuck—,” Hank was cut off by his own moan as Connor’s strangely warm mouth engulfed his cock. Damn this boy would be bad for business. And the suggestion to pull over and get food! Connor must’ve known more about all of this than he let on. “I-I’m going to the drive thru of the next fast food place I see. And I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth until we’re back at the house. With all the tension from the riots, you’ll get us killed.”

Connor seemed to try to say something, but there was really only so much that could be said with a dick in his mouth. 

Connor started bobbing his head as they approached the drive thru, making Hank go even crazier. His breathing was shaky, to say the least. 

“Hello, welcome to Fry King or whatever, what can I get you?” A bitter woman’s crackling voice came over the speaker. 

“Just a-a...uhh..” Hank stuttered, covering his mouth to drown out the noises that threatened to escape his liquor lips. 

“Sir, listen, I really don’t have all day. I’m tired. I’ve been here all day.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just get me a regular—fuck!” He cursed as Connor began to suck harder. “A regular cheeseburger and fries!” Once the order was through and the speaker shut off, Hank’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as he looked at Connor. His breath was hitched in his throat. The robo detective had removed his own bottoms and had begun using one of his hands to finger himself—innocent, huh...then how’d he known to do that?! 

Hank’s face was bright red as he pulled up to the window. He paid and got the food as quickly as possible before turning down a seemingly abandoned alley big enough to fit his car, where he set the food aside and lifted Connor’s head to look him in the eyes. 

“Not even enough time to get home with you, is there? Damn horny machine.”

Hank lifted Connor and helped him into the back seat, pulling his own pants and boxers off fully. He pressed Con’s head against the window, surprisingly gently, as he lined himself up with Connor’s entrance. 

“Did you prepare yourself enough?”

“I believe I did. But I haven’t done this before, sir, so I don’t know.”

“Well. Let’s hope.”

Hank pushed in, getting fully sheathed in his twinkish partner. Then he almost completely pulled out, much to Connor’s dismay. 

“Did I not do g—oh!”

A jolt ran up Connor’s spine when Hank thrusted back in almost immediately. 

“Nngh-! Haha! You almost scared me!” Connor explained. Hank pressed his face against the window more to shut him up. 

Anderson started out fucking the other man good and slow. Just to get Connor used to things. And the android had no quarrels with this. He swore, Con was louder than most humans he’d been with. He wasn’t sure if it was in his programming, or an exercise of free will like Kamski supposedly intended. Either way, Hank was trying to keep Con’s noises to a minimum so no police came bothering them. That would be a world of trouble that they didn’t intend to partake in. 

“Please go haaarder, Lieutenant!” Connor whimpered, thrusting his hips back. 

Hank found it cute. See? Connor wasn’t always doing everything for him. Androids couldn’t do everything on their own! Connor, 200. Hank, 1. He still had a lot of catching up to do with his points, but...anyway. 

“Sure thing, don’t gotta tell me twice,” Anderson said gruffly, obliging to Connor’s command. The old car was shaking beneath them. Connor had opted to put his hands on the window as well as his face, needing more stabilization. 

“Oh! Lieutenant! W-wait please go there again!” 

Hank quirked an eyebrow. Could there possibly be a prostate in an Android? If so, why? Unless Kamski’s intention all along really was to fuck his creations, Hank mused. Well. He wouldn’t doubt it. 

Partially out of curiosity and mostly out of wanting to please Connor, Hank started hitting the same spot over and over. He could’ve sworn Connor’s eyes went white for a second. Connor’s body was trembling, the pale man was almost crying in pleasure—it was definitely a sight to behold. 

“Unnngh—Lieutenant, Mr. Anderson, it’s so good!” Connor confessed, his breathing even more ragged than before. 

“Are ya gonna cum, Connor?” Hank whispered in his ear, almost teasing him. 

“M-maybe...yes...” Connor mumbled, his cheeks illuminated with a soft blue hue. 

Hank opted to go faster, gripping Connor’s perfect hips and slamming into him. Damn. He almost understood why people wanted to go to that sex boy place so much. Connor felt better than his ex-wife.

“Shit, Con, me too.”

“You can do it inside of me!” Connor spoke breathily. “I want to know how it feels!”

Hank looked off to the side, thoroughly embarrassed. Connor really spoke his mind, huh. 

Connor let out a loud cry, his walls tightening around Hank’s cock as he came, making a mess of the back seat. The feeling was viral, spreading to Hank, who climaxed right after Connor—inside, as to Connor’s request. The android seemed happy with this. He had no time to thank his partner, though, as the older man’s phone began to ring. 

The police chief. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two. I know you were visiting Kamski. But there’s been another murder.”

“Y-Yeah. Just send Connor the information, we’ll uh...haah...check it out...” Hank replied, his voice shaky and his breathing heavy. 

“Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

“Eden,” Hank grumbled, hanging up the phone. He glanced back at Connor, who was passed out on the seat, and he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. “Fuckin A, Connor. You’ll be the death of me long before the alcohol.”


End file.
